Ways You Say I Love You
by milo-g
Summary: Hay demasiadas formas de demostrarlo y sentirlo que es imposible no verlo. Long-fic. MarissonShipping. UA. Capítulo 19-/Alain frunció la nariz y la miró con ojos cansados ―, entonces, si me envenenas ya no tendré que estudiar. Me agrada este plan. Sincerelly, mood.
1. Take my seat

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic del año! Yeah!

Este es mi "long-fic", que durará todo este año. No-participante de Reto Anual del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak (link en mi profile uvu).

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Si fueran míos, sería un todos con todos.

Para explicaciones en cuanto a la estructura de este fic, consultar este link: forum/DexHolders-del-Prof-Oak/144604/

Disfruten.

* * *

Subió al autobús escolar. Eran sus primeros días de escuela, y aún no conocía a todos. Agradecía que no fuera la única nueva, pero igual, la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros se conocían entre sí, al igual que sabían dónde no tenían que sentarse cuando subían al autobús.

Ella no lo sabía y los demás sabían lo mal que lo pasaría por su ignorancia.

Mairin dio un paso en el pequeño corredor del bus, poniéndose en puntitas de pies para encontrar un lugar dónde sentarse. En la penúltima fila había un asiento libre. Caminó veloz, antes de que el vehículo arrancara y se sentó. Dejó su mochila en el asiento a su lado y sacó su celular, para revisar su _Tomodachi_. Un pequeño animal amorfo, parecido a un mapache con un sombrero verde apareció. Saltó un par de veces y una carita feliz apareció sobre su mascota, como si estuviera feliz de verla.

―Buenos días, Chespie ―murmuró y llenó su plato de comida.

El animalillo volvió a sonreír y la pantalla de su celular cambió, mostrando un cartel diciendo que Chespie estaba comiendo.

El autobús se detuvo y un chico subió. Mairin ni su fijó, seguía concentrada en su juego. Dentro de la aplicación, seleccionó una pelota, para jugar con Chespie, pero lo logró hacerlo ya que alguien la interrumpió.

―Disculpa ―el chico que recién había subido, con voz seria, se dirigió a ella ―. Podrías correr tus cosas.

Lo había demandado, ella estaba segura, no era una pregunta. Tomó su mochila y la puso en sus piernas; luego de que el chico se sentó, se dirigió a él.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Preguntó alegre.

―Alain ―respondió luego de unos segundos, sin siquiera mirarla.

―Yo soy Mairin, soy de primero.

Alain asintió, pero no respondió. Él abrazaba su mochila y miraba al frente. Mairin volvió a mirar su celular, pero ya no estaba Chespie, estaba dormido.

Igualmente, el viaje había acabado. El autobús no había terminado en detenerse cuando Alain se levantó.

―Nos vemos luego ―murmuró para ella, más por mera cortesía que porque lo deseara, mas Mairin le sonrió.

―Nos vemos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y las explicaciones vendrán al final, cuando no tenga los segundos contados(?

Saludos~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


	2. Close your eyes and hold my hand

Estaba sentada, de nuevo, en ese asiento que compartía con Alain. Solo unos días habían pasado, pero ya se daba cuenta de la personalidad de él. Miró a Chespie y sonrió. En verdad se alegraba de conocer a alguien tan genial como él.

Él subió y se sentó a su lado.

―Hola, Alain.

Él no contestó, aunque ella ya lo sabía. Había deducido que él no era alguien madrugador, por eso no se preocupaba porque él le contestara. Se había auto-asignado la tarea de despertarlo, más cuando veía sus ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Sabes? Tengo un juego en mi móvil donde tienes un amigo virtual, se llama _Tomodachi._

Mairin sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y cuando se lo iba a mostrar, voló de su mano. Junto con el resto de pasajeros del autobús. Ella vio en cámara lenta cómo el teléfono volaba y se estrellaba en el suelo, al igual que el rostro asustado de Alain. Giró su cabeza y vio el árbol dirigiéndose a toda velocidad, antes de volverse negro.

…

Escuchó en forma de eco, la voz de Alain. Abrió los ojos y todo daba vueltas.

―Mairin… ¿Me es… cuchas…? ―Sentía su voz a medias.

―Yo… E-estoy mareada, no-no, no puedo… ―su voz temblaba.

― ¡Mairin! ¡Mairin! ―Puso sus manos suavemente en sus mejillas. La miró a los ojos ―. Mairin, ¿Te duele la cabeza?

―S-Sí…

― ¿Te duele en algún otro lado?

Trato de concentrarse, pero su cabeza martilleaba constantemente.

―Cre-creo que no.

―Escúchame bien, Mairin. Quiero que cuentes, sin parar, ¿Sí?

―A-Alain… ¿Qué…?

―Escúchame, escúchame ―dijo suavemente, Mairin no pudo distinguir si lo que había en su voz era preocupación o desesperación ―, cierra los ojos y abrázame fuerte, ¿Bien? No te sueltes.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

―Ahora, contemos; uno, dos, tres…

Ella repetía lo que él decía, la abrazaba con fuerza y no abría sus ojos. Alain caminaba lentamente, cargando a Mairin. El autobús había volcado sobre el lado de ellos, y como él había predicho, ella se golpeó la cabeza. Ya casi llegaba a la ventana rota, por donde los demás había salido. Estaban tan cerca…

― ¿M-Mairin? ¿¡Mairin!? ―Alain la llamó, desesperándose cada vez más al no escucharla contar y apenas sentir su respiración. Apresuró su paso a pesar de su pierna lastimada y llamó a los demás. Un bombero apareció en la ventana y tomó a Mairin; otro lo ayudó a él.

Vio cómo la intubaban y la subían a la ambulancia; luego miró su pierna y la mancha morada que la decoraba.


	3. I dreamt about you last night

―Doscientos treinta y siete… ―suspiró suavemente.

― ¿Mairin?

― ¿Alain? ―Preguntó confusa, luego sintió una punzada en su cabeza, pero la ignoró ―. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Alain la miró confusa, pero no la cuestionó ―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Bien ―sonrió y luego dijo ―, ¿Sabes? Soñé contigo.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―Alain la miró interrogante.

―Sí ―afirmó ―, ambos estábamos allí, jugábamos con Chespie y una pelota y tú me pegabas con la pelota. Luego me dolía mucho la cabeza, y después, soñé que estaba bajo el agua y se sintió muy real.

Ella sonrió, pero él notó el miedo que había en sus ojos.

―Oye, Mairin… Estamos en el hospital ―suspiró ―, hubo un accidente.

― ¿Cómo? ―Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, estábamos en el autobús y chocó, te golpeaste la cabeza.

― ¿Tú… estás bien? ―Preguntó consternada.

―Sí, solo me golpeé la pierna.

Elevó la extremidad, tenía vendada la parte inferior y usaba una rodillera negra.

― ¿Duele? ―Él negó ―. Qué suerte.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero minutos después entró una enfermera.

―Veo que estás despierta, querida ―dijo ―. Ya llamamos a tu hogar y dejamos un mensaje ―Mairin asintió.

La enfermera se acercó a revisar sus signos y Alain se levantó.

― ¿Alain? ―Mairin lo llamó, pero él siguió caminando.


	4. Sweet dreams

Por la tarde, Alain volvió. Traía consigo la tarea del día.

― ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir mi tarea? Ni siquiera somos compañeros ―él se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Qué dijo el médico? ―Preguntó él, ligeramente ansioso, como si hubiera estado todo el día esperando por preguntar.

―Dijeron que tengo una contusión, es un poco grave, pero pudo haber sido peor ―contestó sonriendo.

Alain la miró, miró el vendaje en su cabeza y en la forma en que su cabello había quedado por eso.

―A propósito ―dijo ella y lo miró con picardía ―, no me habías dicho que tú me habías sacado del autobús.

Se encogió de hombros ―, no lo consideré importante en ese momento.

―Para mí sí lo es, Alain ―puso una mano en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos ―, y te lo agradezco muchísimo.

El chico desvió la mirada con las mejillas rosadas del bochorno. Se levantó de su lugar y corrió un mechón de la frente de Mairin.

―Nos vemos luego ―y desde la puerta de la habitación murmuró ―, dulces sueños.


	5. Call me if you need anything

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Company. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._**

Disfruten.

* * *

Entró en el hospital, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en la última semana y media. Se dirigía hacia la recepción, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo.

― ¡Alain!

― ¿Mairin? ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama? ―Preguntó al verla sentada en la recepción. Llevaba ropa normal y un parche en su frente, sobre en una de las heridas del accidente.

―Mi mamá vino a buscarme ―sonrió ―, el doctor dijo que podía irme, pero que aún debía estar en reposo.

Alain abrió su boca para cuestionarla, pero una mujer les interrumpió.

―Cariño, ya podemos irnos ―una mujer de unos cuarenta años se dirigió a Mairin y luego miró a Alain ―, hola,...

―Alain ―contestó él, y agregó ―, soy compañero de escuela de Mairin.

―Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy su madre ―la mujer sonrió y dijo después ―, seremos solo dos esta noche, ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos en la cena?

Mairin miró al chico también, sus ojos brillaban en ilusión, sin embargo, Alain declinó.

―Me encantaría, pero me esperan en mi casa ―respondió, respetuoso. Miró de reojo a la niña pelirroja, y agregó ―, pero podría aceptar una taza de té.

Ambas sonrieron y los tres salieron del hospital.

...

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la casa de ellas. La madre de Mairin los había llevado en su auto.

―Con permiso ―dijo Alain en voz baja, entrando lentamente.

Mairin pasó de largo de él y subió directo a su habitación. La madre de la chica caminó a la cocina e invitó a Alain a pasar.

―Dijiste que eran compañeros de escuela, ¿Verdad, Alain?

Él asintió pero dijo: ―Bueno, en realidad, compañeros de autobús. Yo estoy en tercero.

La mujer lo miró de reojo, de arriba abajo.

―Algunas enfermeras me contaron que tú sacaste a Mairin del autobús ―él asintió y la mujer sonrió ―, muchas gracias.

―Yo...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la otra habitación. La madre de Mairin se disculpó y fue a atender.

No era de metido, pero por el tono de voz de la mujer, logró captar parte de la conversación. Frunció el ceño. Oyó, después, que Mairin lo buscaba en la otra habitación.

―Allí estás ―ella sonrió ―, ¿tomas té solo o con leche?

―Solo, por favor.

Mairin sacó tres tazas del mueble; en eso, su madre regresó.

―Cariño, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Alain interrumpió ―. ¿Llevo el azúcar?

Mairin asintió y se la tendió a Alain, quien salió de la cocina para darles privacidad. Aun así, fragmentos de la conversación llegaron a él.

 _Me acaban de llamar para viaje de nuevo. Traté de explicarles, pero..._

 _Está bien, tienes que ir. Es tu trabajo, después de todo._

 _Cariño, yo..._

 _Mamá, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Ve, de verdad._

Ambas entraron en el comedor, donde Alain esperaba. Mairin se sentó frente a él y la madre de la chica dejó dos tazas entre ellos. Luego subió las escaleras hacia, Alain estimaba, su habitación.

Por unos minutos, estuvieron en silencio, bebiendo té.

―Al final, no terminaste de contarme sobre tu juego ―comentó él.

― ¿Juego?

―Sí, ese de tu amigo virtual, o algo por el estilo ―Alain se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Oh! Sí, _Tomodachi_ ―Mairin tomó su celular, dispuesta a compartir con el chico a Chespie.

―Mairin ―la madre de la chica estaba al pie de las escaleras, llevaba un bolso mediano. Mairin se disculpó y acompañó a la mujer en su recorrido hasta la puerta de calle.

Alain dio un sorbo de su té, de verdad tratando de ignorar la conversación ajena.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se cerró y Mairin regresó.

―Viaja mucho, ¿Sabes? ―Sonrió ella ―. El año pasado viajó hasta Kanto.

Alain asintió ―. ¿Son muy largos sus viajes?

―A veces ―Mairin se encogió de hombros ―, pero sus vacaciones también lo son.

Charlaron un poco más, pero luego de los sucesivos bostezos de la chica, Alain decidió que era de irse.

― ¿Tú... estarás bien? ―Preguntó a penas.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―Sonrió ―, después de todo, no es la primera vez.

―Está bien ―él asintió y agregó ―, cualquier cosa... no importa la hora, llámame si necesitas algo, ¿Bien?

Mairin se quedó un segundo sorprendida, pero de inmediato sonrió tanto como pudo ―. Por supuesto.

Alain anotó su número para la chica y se despidió rápidamente.

* * *

Cosas que olvidé decir antes: Tomodachi, significa amigo XD Bueno, para quien no sabía :v

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. You don't have to say anything

**Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Company; si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.**

Disfruten el cap extremadamente corto 7u7.

* * *

Un pitido. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

― ¿Hola?

― ¿A-Alain? Soy Mairin, lamento mucho haberte llamado.

―No te preocupes ―dijo veloz ―, ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

―Sí, yo... ―un hipido escapó de su garganta.

―Mairin, ¿Estás llorando?

Ella se sonó la nariz (lejos del teléfono).

―N-no.

Él suspiró ―, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que yo...?

Alain se interrumpió a sí mismo y no terminó la oración. Ambos estaban en silencio. Mairin se aclaró la garganta con suavidad.

― ¿Estabas en clase?

―Sí, pero no importa ―Alain lo pensó un poco y luego preguntó ―, ¿Estás sola en tu casa?

―Sí... ―un pequeño hipido volvió a escapar de su boca.

― ¿Quieres que yo vaya... luego de la escuela? Podríamos almorzar juntos ―él estaba avergonzado. En su vida creyó que esas palabras saldrían de su ser, y menos en ese tono.

―Alain, yo... no tienes que hacer eso.

―No te preocupes, yo insisto.

―Alain... ―no quería molestarlo, es más, aún se arrepentía de haberlo llamado. Sentía que se aprovechaba de la gentileza del chico.

―No tienes ―él la interrumpió ―que decir nada, Mairin. Solo acéptalo. No tiene nada de malo.

Silencio de nuevo.

―Estaré allí en cuanto salga, ¿Está bien?

― ¿Podrías traer jugo de manzana, por favor?

―Por supuesto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. I don't mind

**Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

Almorzaron e hicieron sus tareas. Mairin aún no asistía a la escuela, por eso Alain le llevaba las tareas. Luego de la llamada de Mairin, él iba más seguido a su casa y se quedaba con ella. La chica ni siquiera tenía mascotas que le proporcionaran compañía. Usualmente, luego de comer, cada uno hacía sus deberes; Alain casi siempre termina primero, entonces prendía el televisor, mientras Mairin terminaba lo suyo. Casi siempre se sentaban en el sofá, aunque a veces estudiaban en la habitación de la chica.

―Mairin ―dijo el chico sin desviar sus ojos de la tele ―, ¿Cuándo tienes que ir al médico de nuevo?

Había pasado una semana desde que la madre de ella se había ido.

―Creo que mañana... ―giró a mirarlo ―. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia ―, puedo hacerlo, si quieres.

―No me molesta, en lo absoluto ―ella sonrió y siguió haciendo su tarea.

Alain la miró de reojo, sin que la chica se percatara. Y luego, él sonrió.

* * *

Bueno, en realidad este era el más corto XD

Trataré de publicar a fin de mes más caps, como diez o trece... O capaz tres, igual que ahora. No prometo nada(?

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. I'm sorry for your lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Fic no-participante del reto anual del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

Subió al autobús como cada mañana. Saludó secamente al conductor, por mera cortesía. Algunos adolescentes le saludaban, pero él los ignoraba. No era bueno en las mañana y ellos ya tendrían que darse cuenta.

Llegó a su asiento usual, pero grande fue su sorpresa de ver a su animada compañera no tan animada.

―Buenos días ―saludó él, curioso. Mairin asintió con la cabeza.

Ella abrazaba su mochila y miraba apenas por la ventana.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ―Alain trataba de sonar de relajado, pero su murmullo estaba plagado de preocupación.

La chica negó ―, no, es solo que… ―se giró a mirarlo, sus ojos casi al borde de las lágrimas ―, mi teléfono se formateó.

Alain quedó casi congelado. ¿Eso era todo? Suspiró y estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz, sin embargo, la expresión de Mairin en verdad estrujaba su duro corazón.

―Pero puedes recuperar algunas cosas, ¿Verdad? ―Trató de consolarla.

―No es eso, Alain… Todos los datos de mi juego… ―Sus ojos se aguaron y abrazó con más fuerza su mochila ―, Chespie murió.

 _¿Chespie? ¿De qué diablos de habla…?_ Su juego, Tomodachi. A decir verdad, Alain nunca habría creído que Mairin fuera una persona tan sensible. Debe ser feo perder los datos de tu juego, pensaba Alain, pero, ¿Era para llorar?

―Yo… ―Él no tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir ―, lamento tu pérdida, Mairin ―, pero igual hacía el intento.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. That's okay, I bought two

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Fic no-participante del reto anual del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

Un día, Alain estaba esperándola en la parada del autobús. Solo dijo " _buenos días_ ", su escueto y usual saludo de todos los días, al cual, Mairin estaba acostumbrada. No se molestó en cuestionar al chico de sus acciones, ya que la parada en que él solía abordar el vehículo era la siguiente, a tan solo tres calles de distancia.

Una tarde, Alain se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando en demasía la compañía de la menor, sus conversaciones banales y comentarios animados. Se descubrió a sí mismo anhelando más tiempo con ella. Antes de la escuela, durante y después.

Una mañana, Alain caminaba hacia su nueva parada. Eran pocas calles, por ende, no alteraba mucho su rutina matutina. Pero cuando llegó, al no llegar la chica, se sorprendió a sí mismo preocupándose por ella. Tal vez debería ir a por ella. Tal vez no. Tal vez se había enfermado. Tal vez no. Tal vez se…

―Me quedé un poco dormida ―dijo al verlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él suspiró y poco después llegó el autobús.

Esa mañana, cuatro meses después de haberla conocido, Alain se dio cuenta de cuánto significaba Mairin para él.

―Uf ―ella suspiró poniendo su mano en su estómago ―, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desayunar.

―Ten ―Alain le ofreció un alfajor de chocolate; Mairin dudó en tomarlo ―, está bien, traje dos.

Mairin no supo si era porque al chico le gustaban mucho o si había pensado en ella al traer dos.

Pero en realidad, solo tenía uno.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Sit down, I'll get it

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Fic no-participante del reto anual del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

Maldijo en voz baja en cuanto vio qué hora era. Había perdido el autobús y rezaba porque su padre no se hubiera ido aún, sino, no tendría forma de llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Tal parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado; había llegado a tiempo gracias a su padre. Atravesaba las puertas principales a toda velocidad, faltaba poco para que la campana sonara. Pasaba delante de los baños cuando una voz llamó su atención.

― ¡Eres insufrible! ―Alain escuchó, inconfundiblemente, a Mairin. Se detuvo un segundo en su lugar, sin saber en verdad qué hacer.

―Qué pena que una perdedora como tú pueda disfrutar de su compañía, él debería fijarse en alguien más…

―Arceus, que eres persistente ―contestó Mairin en tono malhumorado ―, habla lo que quieras, _Sandía_ , pero muévete de la puerta.

La puerta se movió apenas, a consecuencia del forcejeo de las dos chicas. Alain miró a un lado, luego al otro, y dio un empujón a la puerta del baño de chicas.

― ¡Maldición! ―Exclamó la chica a raíz del golpe.

Alain no vio cómo terminó la situación, ya que si se quedaba, llegaría tarde.

…

El timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo finalmente sonó. Recogió sus cosas con inusual velocidad y caminó en dirección al salón de Mairin. Estaba a varios pasos de la puerta cuando una chica de vibrante cabello rojo y un pañuelo verde salió del salón. Sandy, o _Sandía_ , como Mairin dijo. Detrás de la misma, Mairin también salió; en cuanto vio a Alain, lo saludó con la mano. Él devolvió el saludo.

Sandy lo miraba fijamente, y al ver tal gesto, sonrió, creyendo que era dirigido a ella. Alain aceleró un poco el paso y pasó sin fijarse en ella, directo a ver a Mairin.

― ¿Quieres almorzar afuera? ―Preguntó él.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―Contestó.

…

―Hoy llegaste tarde ―dijo Mairin.

Estaban en el jardín trasero de la escuela, sentados bajo un árbol.

―Me quedé dormido ―contestó y le dio una mordida a su manzana.

―Qué raro ―comentó ella. Alain le hizo una seña con las cejas y ella siguió ―, es que pareces alguien que se duerme temprano.

― ¿Qué es temprano para ti? ―Cuestionó sonriendo apenas.

―No lo sé ―Mairin rio ―, ¿Once, doce de la noche?

Él se encogió de hombros, ―igualmente, no soy alguien que duerma mucho.

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y se miraron. Mairin rio otra vez ante la sincronía de sus acciones.

― ¿A dónde vas?

―Tiraré la manzana, ¿Y tú?

―Iba a la máquina de bebidas.

Alain hizo un gesto con la mano, ―quédate, yo iré.

―Vamos, es solo la máquina, yo…

―Siéntate ―el chico puso su dedo índice en la frente de la menor y la empujó apenas ―, yo lo traeré.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. No reason

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Fic no-participante del reto anual del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

Llegó a la máquina y _Sandía_ estaba allí. Alain la ignoró y se dirigió a la máquina, en busca de la bebida de Mairin. La otra chica se le acercó, dispuesta a atraer su atención, sin embargo, él le ignoraba aún más. La máquina soltó el jugo de manzana y ella lo agarró antes que él.

―Juego de manzana… Me encanta.

―Devuélvemelo ―demandó sin ninguna intención de ser cortés.

― ¿Sabes? Siempre me pareciste _guapo_ ―comentó, coqueta, y dio un paso más a él ―. Me parece una decepción que andes todo el tiempo con esa perdedora.

Alain tomó el jugo de las manos de la chica y se fue de allí sin decir nada.

…

La campana sonó, y Alain se alistó para salir. Quería apresurarse para esperar a Mairin, ya que siempre salía un par de minutos antes que él. No había terminado de atravesar las puertas de salida cuando la vio, hablando de nuevo con Sandy, y se le veía enojada. Por escasos segundos, Alain hizo contacto visual con Sandy, y con un gesto, la llamó.

Se alejó de la puerta principal, no quería llamar la atención, mucho menos si era con ella con quien iba a hablar.

― ¿Me llamabas, cariño?

―En verdad ―comenzó él, serio y mirándola a los ojos ―no sé cuál es tu rollo con Mairin, y no me interesa saberlo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a molestarla.

― ¿Y qué harás si no le dejo en paz? ¿Rociarme jugo de manzana hasta la muerte? ―Contestó burlona y sarcástica.

― **Odio** el jugo de manzana, ―hizo una pausa y concluyó ― _Sandía_.

Le dejó la palabra en la boca a la chica. Él no amenazaba chicas, por supuesto que no, pero ella le hacía hervir la sangre. Esperaba que eso hubiera funcionado, aunque él no estaba seguro de qué había dicho.

― ¿Por qué… hablabas con Sandy? ―Cuestionó confundida Mairin en cuanto Alain regresó a su lado.

―No hay razón ―respondió escueto.

―Tengo taaanta sed ―comentó ella, olvidando el tema anterior.

― ¿Quieres comprar jugo de manzana en el camino? ―Propuso el chico, mirándola.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


	12. Well, what do you want to do?

Ha pasado tanto, desde que actualicé esta historia y desde que escribí algo bueno(?) Espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos sería un _todos con todos_.

* * *

Alain tenía hábitos bastante extraños. Los días de escuela tardaba horrores en levantarse con su despertador, pero en fin de semana, que era cuando apagaba el mismo, se levantaba perfectamente a las nueve de la mañana.

Ese día no había sido la excepción. Sus padres se levantaban temprano todos los días, exceptuando el domingo, para trabajar. Solían irse antes de las ocho. Así que cuando Alain se despertaba, ya estaba solo. Los sábados desayunaba en el sofá, delante de la televisión. Aunque la TV siempre quedaba en segundo plano, ya que mayormente miraba su teléfono.

Antes de conocer a Mairin, no estaba tan pendiente del dispositivo, más que para ver la hora o tal vez entretenerse en el receso en la escuela. Pero luego de haber intercambiado número con ella, casi siempre tenía un mensaje por leer de la chica, ya sea hablándole de algo que le había sucedido, o tal vez un meme que le había causado gracia.

Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él en esos aspectos.

Poco después del medio, ella le llamó.

― _Hola_ ―saludó ella ―. _¿Estás ocupado?_

―Hola, yo, no, no hago nada… ―Odiaba hablar por teléfono, por alguna razón, balbuceaba tonterías siempre —. Te escucho.

― _¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado para merendar hoy? Pues, algo surgió._

―Está bien ―respondió tranquilo luego de un segundo.

― _Lo lamento mucho, tenía muchas ganas de que vinieras… Tal vez puedes venir igual…_

―¿Entonces voy?

― _¡No! Es que…_

―Entonces no voy…

― _¡No!_

―¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

La escuchó suspirar ―. _Mejor pasémoslo para otro día._

Alain asintió ―. Está bien ―dijo y sonrió apenas, aunque ella no podía verlo ―. Oye, no te preocupes.

― _Claro._

…

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la sala. Suspiró decepciona.

Miró el mensaje de su madre, "E _n una hora sale el vuelo, estaré allí por la tarde"._

No sabía porqué le había dicho a Alain que no viniera. Él y su madre ya se conocían y mal no se llevaban, además, aun faltaba bastante para que ella llegara, a lo sumo, se cruzaría cuando él se fuera.

Se recostó en el sillón y miró sus redes sociales para distraerse. Bostezó y después miró la hora, tal vez en dos o tres horas llegaría su mamá. Tiempo de sobra para una siesta. Se acomodó y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida.

Pero cuando despertó, ya era de noche, cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido, como cuando duermes de más. Subió hacia el cuarto de su mamá, para cuestionarle el porqué no la había despertado.

Pero no había nadie.

Miró la hora de vuelta, por si se había confundido, pero no.

La preocupación comenzaba a saturarla para cuando tomó el teléfono y la llamó.

―¿Mamá? ―Preguntó apenas contestaron del otro lado ―. ¿¡Dónde estás!?

― _Ah, cariño… ¿no leíste los mensajes, verdad? Al final, no… No subí al avión._

―¿Sigues en Johto?

― _Sí._

―Ah. Bien, claro ―suspiró ―. Genial.

― _Mañana te llamo y te explico bien… trata de dormir ahora._

―Claro, adiós.

― _Adiós, te am-_

Cortó sin dejarla terminar de hablar y suspiró más tranquila. Tomó su celular y leyó los últimos mensajes.

 _Mamá: Cariño, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes._

 _Mamá: Parece que tendré que quedarme unos días más._

 _Mamá: Algunos papeles importantes se perdieron, así que trataré de rehacerlos por si no los encuentran._

 _Mamá: Si todo sale bien, tal vez a fines de esta semana vuelva._

 _Mamá: Te amo y te extraño muchísimo._

Cerró los mensajes de su madre sin responder y abrió los de Alain.

 _Alain:_ [Foto]

 _Alain: Espero que te resulte gracioso._

 _Mairin: Es graciosísimo._

 _Mairin: ¿Creí que no entendías esas bromas?_

 _Alain: No las entiendo._

 _Alain: Pero sé que a ti sí te gustan._

Sonrió por lo tierno del chico.

 _Mairin: Gracias._

 _Mairin: ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?_

 _Alain: ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si les gustó, agradecería mucho un review. Si no, también agradecería el review.

Saludos.

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puede arreglar.**


	13. I was in the neighbourhood

Hola(?)

Pensaba actualizar algo así como dos o tres semanas del cap anterior. Mas se me olvidó(?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Pokémon(?). Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Disfruten.

* * *

A veces se sorprendía de su propia ansiedad. Sabía que vería a la chica al día siguiente, pero no podía evitar tener ganas de verla ese mismo día.

Lo que hacía no estaba mal, estaba seguro. ¿Era extraño? Claro, pero malo no. Es decir, su plan era bastante inofensivo: pasaría delante de su casa, si ella estaba allí, la saludaría y solo eso; si no estaba, se iba y eso es todo.

Sin embargo…

―¿M-Mairin?

―¡Alain! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó acercándose a la cerca de su casa.

―Yo… estaba en el vecindario, y…

―Vives en el vecindario.

―Claro ―él desvió la mirada de ella, avergonzado.

La chica tenía un pantalón corto y un top de traje de baño, nada demasiado revelador, pero sí lo suficiente para poner nervioso a Alain.

En pequeño silencio apareció, incómodo para él y normal para ella.

―¿Entonces…? ¿Quieres pasar?

―No quisiera ser una molestia.

—¡Para nada! ―Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró ―estaba por meterme a la piscina.

―Tú no tienes piscina ―señaló él.

―Claro que sí, solo que es una de esas pequeñas, que se pueden desarmar.

Era un día bastante caliente a pesar de ser primavera, así que él no se negó a acompañarla. Por suerte, ese día había decidido usar pantalones cortos, apenas arriba de la rodilla; se quitó la camiseta y se quedó parado al lado de la pileta.

―¿No entrarás? ―Preguntó ella, sumergida hasta los hombros.

Él asintió y se acercó al borde, mas dio un paso atrás cuando ella le salpicó. La colorida carcajada de Mairin inundó sus oídos y Alain tomó coraje para meterse al agua.

Decir que estaba helada era _poco_ y él no era un cobarde, ¡claro que no! Pero en cuanto estuvo bajo el agua, se dio cuenta de la mala idea que había sido tirarse de cara.

―¡Está _congelada_! ―Masculló en cuanto sacó la cabeza.

Ella rio apenas ―. Claro que no.

―Claro que sí ―dijo y volvió a sumergirse antes de que ella lograra salpicarle.

Entre risas y juegos, la tarde se había terminado. El sol lentamente iba desapareciendo, junto con el calor. Ambos salieron del agua y empezaron a recoger sus cosas para entrar a la casa.

―¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Té, café, leche-chocolatada?

―Claro, uh, té.

Mairin tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y aún seguía con el traje de baño. Alain estaba igual, pero buscaba su camiseta; pensando que tal vez la había dejado afuera, salió al patio a buscarla, pero nada.

Subió a la segunda planta de la casa y encontró la camiseta, colgada en el perchero de toallas del baño.

―¡Mairin! ¿Está bien si tomo otra toalla? ―Exclamó Alain, secándose apenas el cabello con la toalla húmeda que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

―¡Claro, usa las que necesites!

Y así, con pantalones cortos, sin calzado ni camiseta y con una toalla en la cabeza, Alain recibió a la madre de Mairin, quien lo miraba sorprendida en el umbral de la puerta de calle.

―¿Qué estás _haciendo_? ―Cuestionó la mujer.

―¿Mamá? ―Mairin salió de la cocina antes de que el chico respondiera.

La mujer alternó su mirada entre su hija y Alain, atónita y muda.

―¿Qué está _sucediendo_ aquí? ―Cuestionó nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido, imaginando el peor escenario en la mente de una madre.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si me dejan reviews, seré feliz(?

El próximo cap estará dentro de dos semanas (¿?) tal vez. Si me lo recuerdan, no me enojaré lol

Saludos.

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar. Si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**

E


	14. Cross my heart and hope to die

Cap 14!

Les tengo buenas noticias: la mayor parte de la historia está planeada y, debo decir, se pone muy interesante más adelante(? Así que, si todo sale bien, las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas más o menos.

Ah, pero si todo sale mal... (?)

También empiezo la facultad dentro de dos semanas, así que... no confíen en mí lol

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Pokémon. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Alguna vez dije que era posible que haya OoC? Porque lo más seguro es que todos los personajes lo sean(?

Disfruten.

* * *

Mairin se acercó y dejó las tazas en la mesa.

―No sabía que volverías hoy.

La mujer suspiró varias veces y se pellizcó el tabique con los ojos cerrados ―. Mairin, ¿podrías vestirte, por favor? Te enfermarás.

No dijo nada y subió veloz los escalones a su habitación, sin siquiera mirar a Alain.

―Tú ―dijo ella ―, ven conmigo.

Alain vaciló, pero siguió a la mujer a la cocina. Ella tomó una taza de la alacena superior y procedió a prepararse un café.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Alain?

―Yo… ―por un segundo, pensó en repetir que "estaba por el vecindario", pero sabía que eso era una estupidez ―, habíamos quedado en vernos ayer, pero como lo suspendió, pensé en pasar hoy.

La mujer desvió apenas la mirada, terminó de preparar el café y salió de la cocina. Alain la siguió y se sentó en frente de ella, delante de su té. Un silencio incómodo se estableció. Alain recordaba la primera impresión que había tenido de la mujer, una madre trabajadora y cálida, que se preocupaba mucho por Mairin. Dos de esas cosas seguían presentes.

La señora estaba acostumbrada a _tener_ que dar una buena primera impresión, su trabajo lo exigía. Pero en realidad era una persona distante la mayor parte del tiempo. Amaba a Mairin, sí, y se preocupaba por ella, pero le costaba ser _siempre_ madre. Eso era algo que Mairin había comprendido mientras crecía, pero que no sería un pensamiento que fuera a atravesar la mente de Alain, porque, simplemente, nadie piensa en eso. Todos asumen que si eres madre, _eres madre_.

―No me agradas, Alain.

―¿D-Disculpe? ―Se ahogó apenas con su té ante la declaración. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y miró a la mujer, sin saber cómo responder.

―No me agradas, no me agrada que estés tanto tiempo con Mairin.

Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de refutar, mas la mujer lo interrumpió ―. Sé que eres buen chico ―el contacto visual que hacía era fuerte, y casi llegaba a intimidar al chico ―; en cuanto Mairin comenzó a hablar tanto de ti, tuve que investigar un poco cómo eras.

―¿… Qué? ―Atónito no era la palabra, más bien, estaba contrariado por la seriedad con la que ella hablaba.

―Hablé con tus profesores ―contestó dando un sorbo de su café ―. Tu tutor dice que debes estudiar más francés. A lo que iba es que no me agradas, pero… sé que eres bueno con Mairin y la cuidas, tal vez hasta más que yo ―rio amargamente ―. Creo que eso es lo que más me molesta de ti.

―Yo…

―No me interrumpas ―bajó su taza e hizo una pausa un poco larga.

Alain estaba en silencio, sorprendido por la sinceridad con la que hablaba la madre de Mairin, pero confundido por lo que trataba de decirle: ¿que se alejara de Mairin? ¿Que no se alejara? Quería preguntarlo, pero su _instinto de supervivencia_ le decía que no se arriesgara; aunque ella lo disimulara, sus cambios de humor drásticos eran visibles, de seguro el resultado de mucho estrés acumulado.

―Lo que quiero decirte es que ―no lo miraba, de repente tenía los ojos cansados y fijos en su taza ―necesito que prometas que cuidarás a Mairin. Sin importar qué tipo de relación tengan, necesito que lo jures.

―Por supuesto ―no dudó ni un segundo en responder ―. Lo juro. No dejaré que nada le pase ―quiso decir que era innecesario que lo pidiera, que él ya tenía ese pensamiento desde hace un tiempo, mas se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo concluir ahí la conversación.

La mujer lo miraba a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de inseguridad, mentira, algo _malo_. Pero no había nada. Porque Alain era sincero con sus palabras.

Ella sonrió y se levantó, llevando consigo su taza ―, sigues sin agradarme ―sonaba como una broma, pero Alain sabía que no era así.

Vio cómo la mujer caminaba en dirección a las escaleras, seguro dirigiéndose a su habitación, y el chico se permitió relajarse un poco cuando vio a Mairin bajando al mismo tiempo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si hay algún error grave en el cap, por favor, avísenme. No estoy en todas mis facultades ahora(?)

Saludos.


	15. I picked these for you

Here's the conti. Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y depositaron su fe en mí, confiando en mis actualizaciones(?). Siempre me olvido de hacer algunas advertencias al principio, como que puede haber OoC, algunos OC (Sandy(?), o la madre de Mairin), incongruencias espacio-temporales (que a partir de estos capítulos, está resuelta more or less) y es posible que *más adelante*, se toquen algunos temas _serios_ , de los cuales no daré detalle todavía (pues #spoilers), pero si eres alguien aunque sea un poquito cerrado de mente, te recomiendo que leas bajo tu propio riesgo. Igualmente, los capítulos siguientes llevarán las advertencias correspondientes.

Anyway, es algo corto el cap (como todos los anteriores(?)), pero el cap 17, _oh boi_.

Disfruten.

* * *

Era martes y el calor estaba cada vez más presente. Estaban en esa época del año en que algunos días hacía mucho calor y otros estaban algo frescos. Caminaban por la acera que tenía sombra hacía sus casas, en inusual silencio; había sido un día tranquilo en la escuela. Estaban a mediados de octubre; Mairin pensaba en que faltaba poco para _Halloween_ , mientras que Alain pensaba en todo lo que debía hacer antes de terminar la semana. Y el mes. Y el año.

―Sabes, Alain-

El teléfono del chico sonó, interrumpiendo a Mairin. Se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que él le incitó a seguir.

―No, deberías ver el mensaje. Podría ser importante.

El chico lo hizo sin darle importancia; leyó el mensaje y, disimuladamente, miró hacia atrás, para no encontrar a nadie.

Mairin lo miró extrañada ―¿Quién es?

―Es mi, amm… ―Alain no la miraba, parecía buscar a alguien de entre la poca gente que los rodeaba.

―¡Alaaain!

Ambos voltearon ante el llamado; al ver a la chica corriendo hacia él, Alain soltó su mochila y abrió sus brazos para abrazarla cuando lo embistió.

Mairin estaba a menos de un metro de ellos, casi en shock.

―Por un momento, creí que te moverías ―comentó agitada la chica.

―¿Ya puedo soltarte?

―Solo un poco más… Ah, cómo te había extrañado, cariño.

Alain la bajó apenas y ella apoyó los pies en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Besó su mejilla y luego se alejó apenas.

Mairin seguía a un costado, viéndolos con la boca casi abierta. ¿Quién era esta chica tan… _perfecta_? Era rubia y tenía ojos azules, era más alta que ella, pero apenas menos que Alain. Era delgada y tenía… ¡curvas! Tenía _senos_ y prominentes, para horror de Mairin. Vestía jeans celestes, una camiseta gris y sneakers blancas, y se veía _espectacular._

¿¡Quién diablos era esta chica?

―Y… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ―La rubia entrecerró los ojos mirando a Mairin y agregó con una sonrisa, girando hacia Alain ―. ¿Es tu novia?

―Mairin, ella es Serena; Serena, Mairin.

―Mucho gusto ―Mairin sonrió.

―El gusto es todo mío ―sonrió más que antes―, por cierto ―, se giró hacía Alain y sacó un pequeño ramo de flores del bolsito que llevaba casi oculto en su espalda―, recogí estas para ti.

―¿Flores? ―Cuestionó Mairin.

―Le encantan ―contestó Serena.

―No es verdad ―negó Alain, tomando las flores de la mano de Serena.

Alain reanudó la caminata y ambas chicas lo siguieron, una a cada lado.

―Creí que llegarías la semana siguiente ―comentó Alain, mirando a Serena.

―Sí, bueno, ese era el plan. Pero resulta que me _expulsaron_ del departamento antes de que pudiera irme, así que tuve que acelerar las cosas un poco…

La mayor parte del camino de vuelta de la escuela lo pasaron hablando sobre Serena, cosa que, a pesar de haberle molestado al principio, terminó fascinando a Mairin. Tenía que admitir que era una persona bastante interesante, más allá del hecho de que no se callaba. En algún momento de la conversación, Mairin dejó de escuchar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a la esquina que dividía sus caminos, ella sonrió y dijo:

―Hay una fiesta el viernes, por Halloween.

―No sé si…

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó Serena, interrumpiendo a Alain a propósito ―. ¡Allí mismo estaremos, Mairin!

Alain negó con la cabeza mientras ambas chicas intercambiaban información de la fiesta antes de despedirse.

* * *

Chan, apareció Serena(?) alto plot twist, no?

¿Quién es Serena? ¿Qué relación tiene con Alain? ¿Será este el inicio de un bello triángulo amoroso? ¿Qué personalidad tiene esta Serena? ¿Anime, manga o juegos? ¿Eso no tiene sentido?

Ok, la última pregunta: su personalidad. Eso sí lo aclararé. No es la Serena del anime, porque, personalmente, se me hace infumable(?). Es una mezcla entre anime y manga tal vez? Como sea, creo que ella sí está OoC.

¡Gracias por leer!

En dos semanas estará el siguiente cap, no se decepcionen de mí yet(?).

Saludos.


	16. I'll pick you up after work

Helloguiwis.

No tengo mucho para decir.

Me agrada este cap(?)

Disfruten.

* * *

Ese viernes no estaba muy lejano después de todo, así que, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya faltan solo horas para la fiesta.

―¿Por qué no te estás arreglando? ―Cuestionó Alain al ver a Serena recostada en pijama en el sofá.

Ella bufó ―, no iré a una fiesta con adolescentes, soy adulta y es ligeramente _ilegal,_ así que… Los recogeré luego del trabajo y les mostraré qué es una verdadera fiesta.

―Suena ilícito también.

―Como sea ―Serena se enderezó y apagó el televisor ―. Hey, ¿Mairin es tu novia?

Alain se estaba mirando en el espejo, y dejó de mirarse para enfocar sus ojos en ella ―. ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Tu madre tiene curiosidad.

Alain frunció el ceño y se giró a mirarla ―. ¿Qué significa eso?

―Pues ―Serena sonrió ―, dice que pasas mucho tiempo con ella, como, casi todos los días, después de la escuela. Y nunca la has traído a casa.

―No es mi novia ―volvió a mirarse en el espejo para terminar de arreglarse.

Serena asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina ―. Si supieras lo que te pierdes… ―murmuró.

―Espera, ¿qué? ―Dijo y la siguió veloz.

…

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Mairin golpeó la puerta de la casa de Alain. Llevaba medias de red negra y un jean celeste con roturas y una camiseta negra de mangas cortas.

―¡Hola! ―Exclamó Serena y la abrazó veloz ―. Entra, Alain se terminando de arreglar. Ya sabes, _chicos…_

Mairin rio apenas, no estando segura de a qué se refería. Serena se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas recogidas y comenzó a sacarse la pintura de las uñas con el líquido. Luego de un minuto miró al frente y vio a Mairin aún parada.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar su atención y le sonrió sincera cuando esta la miró.

―¿Quieres que te pinte las uñas?

―Uh, creo que en cualquier momento…

―¡Alain! ―Gritó Serena interrumpiéndola ―. ¿¡Cuánto te falta!?

―¡Mi camiseta aún no se _seca_! ―Gritó desde el piso superior y luego agregó ―. ¡Gracias, por cierto!

―Derramé helado sobre su camiseta sin querer, pero es tan terco que no quiere usar otra ―explicó la rubia y se acercó un poco, como para decirle un secreto ―, es su camiseta de la suerte.

Mairin estaba algo estupefacta por alguna razón, tal vez el hecho de estar en la casa de Alain por _primera_ vez, o porque Serena era su única compañía ahora mismo y seguía sin estar del todo segura de quién era, o porque Alain era tan _terco_ como para _solo_ querer usar esa camiseta, o tal vez el hecho de que todas esas cosas, en cierta forma, la preocupaban, a pesar de no saber porqué.

―¿Entonces…?

No conocía a Serena en lo más mínimo, pero tenía que admitir que le emanaba mucha confianza.

―Claro ―sonrió como muchas veces le sonreía a Alain.

…

No habían pasado ni dos segundos de que habían empezado, cuando la madre de Alain entró a la sala. Era una mujer alta, un poco menos que Alain, tenía cabello azabache como él y la misma expresión en su rostro.

―Hola ―saludó formal cuando se acercó a Mairin ―, ¿tú eres…?

―Ella es _Mairin_ ―interrumpió Serena, mirando a la mujer a los ojos y diciendo el nombre de la menor en un tono que Mairin no supo descifrar.

―Oh, _oh_.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, de forma tan cálida que hizo sentir a la chica como en casa. Tal vez… Tal vez la sonrisa de Alain…

―¡Es un gusto conocerte! Yo soy la madre de Alain, pero dime Norah.

―Es un gusto conocerla, uh, Norah ―Mairin respondió incómoda pero alegre.

Serena y Norah soltaron risitas, como riendo de un chiste privado; Mairin las acompañó apenas, aun sin entender.

Y velozmente, entre esmaltes de uñas, conversaciones sobre Alain y risas compartidas por las tres, Mairin se dio cuenta que definitivamente, tenía que volver a esa casa.

―Creo que está casi toda seca, pero…

Alain bajaba las escaleras lentamente, mirando su celular; su famosa camiseta era gris y decía _trash_ en letras grandes y con llamas alrededor. En cuanto levantó su vista, se encontró con la de su madre, que sonreía _demasiado_ , y luego con la de Mairin.

―Hola ―dijo ella ―, Serena me está pintando las uñas, así que, en cuanto se seque, nos vamos.

―Am, sí, pero, ¿cuándo llegaste? ―Preguntó confuso y uniéndoseles en el sofá.

―Hace… ¿media hora? ―Miró a Serena.

―Una hora va a ser.

Ella estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, pero aún más de cuánto se había divertido con las dos mujeres.

En la puerta, cuando se estaban yendo, la madre de Alain la abrazó.

―Visítanos, Mairin, no importa si vienes con mi hijo o no.

―Si es sin él, mejor ―agregó Serena en broma.

―Estoy aquí ―respondió Alain, siendo ignorado por todas.

―Por supuesto que sí, fue un gusto conocerla. Adiós, Serena.

Mairin se despidió con la mano; el esmalte negro con reflejos azulados brilló por la luz de la sala hasta que se perdió de vista junto con ellos en la oscuridad de esa cálida noche de octubre.

* * *

Me encanta cómo esto está en el cap 16 y dentro de mi cabeza estoy, tipo, en el cap 80(?), esperando la actualización...

Gracias por leer!

Nos leemos en dos semanas.


	17. It reminded me of you

Hola!

Finalmente, mi amado capítulo 17 (corazón). Antes que nada, algunas advertencias.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Hay menores tomando alcohol y mención de drogas. Si te sientes incómodo con alguno de esos temas, te recomiendo saltear el capítulo o leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo.

Las aclaraciones vendrán al final, so...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

La fiesta no era tan lejos, pero igual demoraron unos largos minutos en llegar caminando. No tenía un horario exacto de comienzo, así que iban tranquilos. Era la noche de 31 de octubre y cada vez era más presente el calor de la primavera, empezada en septiembre.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Era un silencio casi involuntario, ninguno se había dado cuenta que estaba presente por la comodidad que sentían. Lentamente, el alboroto de la fiesta comenzó a hacerse presente, trayendo consigo un tema de conversación también.

―¿De qué hablaste con Serena y mi mamá? ―Alain caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean, mirando casualmente hacia el cielo estrellado. Su tono era despreocupado, a pesar de querer mirar por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Mairin.

―No sé ―Mairin sonrió, dándose cuenta de los gestos de él―. Nada importante, creo.

El tema quedó ahí.

Llegaron a la casa donde era la fiesta. Una casa como cualquier otra, solo que en la zona _buena_ del barrio. Tenía un patio delantero un poco chico, aunque había bastante gente ahí por la calidez de la noche. A medida que fueron adentrándose, tanto en el patio como en la casa, muchos chicos y chicas saludaban a Alain, aunque él no se paraba a charlar con caminaba delante de él y Alain la seguía, creyendo que se dirigían a algún lugar específico. De repente, Mairin se detuvo, provocando que Alain casi se chocara con ella.

―Um, ¿quieres que salgamos al patio de atrás? ―Lo miró algo nerviosa y él se encogió de hombros.

Ella tomó su mano, enlazando apenas sus dedos y ambos salieron de la casa.

El patio trasero era bastante amplio, pero no había casi gente allí. Estaba apenas iluminado por las luces de la casa, pero estas solo llegaban hasta pocos metros; el fondo estaba casi en completa oscuridad. A la izquierda de la puerta, a cierta distancia, había una parrilla, asando hamburguesas, _hot dogs_ y otras comidas de parrilla. Había un chico encargándose de eso; era rubio, llevaba una _fedora_ y una camiseta amarilla debajo de un delantal blanco con la silueta de dos senos dibujados en el pecho. Al lado de la parrilla había una chica, de tez morena y cabello negro, vestida con un _short_ de jean roto y una _musculosa_ blanca sobre un top negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas bastante abultadas y llevaba una gorra. Ella estaba contando dinero; tenía dos heladeras pequeñas portátiles a su lado, muchos vasos sobre una mesa y, colgado de la misma, un cartel con precios.

―¡Mairin! ¡Viniste! ―El chico exclamó en cuanto la vio y luego giró hacia la chica ―. ¡Sina, Mairin vino!

―Sí, la estoy viendo ―la chica rodó los ojos y sonrió. Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a Mairin con intención de abrazarla, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio los dedos de ambos enlazados ―. No sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo…

―No estamos saliendo ―contestó Mairin, riendo y soltándose de Alain para abrazar a su amiga ―. No sé si se conocen, él es…

―Alain ―respondió él mismo, veloz y dando un paso hacia las chicas ―. Creo que compartimos algunas clases, pero nunca nos conocimos formalmente.

―Yo soy Sina ―dijo la chica; tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Mairin y el rostro serio, pero su tono de voz era amigable.

―¡Yo soy Dexio! ―Exclamó el chico, sin moverse de su lugar en la parrilla.

―¿Están… vendiendo comida? ―Cuestionó Alain con una ceja levantada.

―Y bebidas. Es más, tengan ―Sina se soltó de su amiga y se acercó a la mesa; luego regresó con dos papelitos que Mairin recibió ―. Son vales: una salchicha y una bebida cada uno.

―¡Incluye las alcohólicas! ―Volvió a exclamar Dexio.

―Uh, gracias, chicos ―Mairin giró a Alain y le extendió los vales ―. ¿Puedes guardarlos? Iré rápido al baño.

Él asintió y los guardó en su bolsillo trasero. En cuanto la pelirroja desapareció, Sina se acercó a él.

―No sabía que Mairin era _tan_ amiga tuya.

―O sea, escuchamos los _rumores_ , pero como ella no nos contó nada… ―Dexio se acercó también, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

―Esperen, ¿qué rumores? ―Alain frunció el ceño y preguntó más confundido ―. ¿Hay rumores sobre nosotros?

La pareja intercambió miradas y Dexio siguió hablando ―. ¿No has escuchado nada? _¿De verdad?_ ―Alain negó con la cabeza ―. Todo el mundo cree que salen.

―¿Cómo es que piensan eso?

La pareja volvió a intercambiar miradas y sonrieron.

―Vamos, no hacemos nada extraño ―se excusó Alain.

―Van juntos a la escuela ―dijo Sina.

―Tomamos el mismo autobús ―refutó.

―Se sientan juntos ―dijo Dexio.

―Se van juntos de la escuela.

―¡Vivimos en el mismo vecindario! ―Se volvió a excusar Alain, un poco exaltado.

―¡Todos los días se esperan el uno al otro en la salida! ―Dexio soltó una carcajada y Alain se cruzó de brazos.

―O sea que todos saben que salimos, excepto nosotros.

―Sí ―respondieron al unísono.

―¿Algo se quema? ―Un chico preguntó a espaldas de Dexio.

―¡Mierda! ―Maldijo y regresó a la parrilla.

Sina le dio una última mirada a Alain y dijo: ―como sea, ignora los rumores. Ya estás en último año.

Alain asintió ausente. La chica se acercó a la mesa, preparó una bebida y se regresó a Alain.

―¿Qué es?

―Vodka con energizante **(*)**. Para levantar el ánimo.

Una pequeña fila de chicos y chicas se había formado delante de la mesa. Alain se alejó de los chicos para que hicieran su trabajo y caminó adentrándose más en el patio. Estaba a una distancia cómoda: veía claramente a Dexio y a Sina vender comida y bebidas, escuchaba la música y captaba algunas voces, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Se sentó en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas y miró el vaso. No era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol, pero sí la primera que tomaba vodka. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y dio un trago largo.

Se puso a pensar.

La verdad, desde hacía tiempo que no prestaba atención en la escuela; es decir, no a sus compañeros. Ya sabía cómo eran los chicos de secundaria: ruidosos, molestos y siempre buscando llamar la atención. No le gustaban los adolescentes.

 _Tú eres adolescente_.

Sí, pero no como _ellos_. Es decir, no todos eran igual, por supuesto que no. Sina y Dexio no eran así. Bueno, no los conocía bien, pero sabía que no lo eran. Clemont tampoco era así, y Calem tampoco.

Mairin no era así.

 _Mairin_.

Dio otro trago largo y luego miró su mano, la que Mairin había sostenido. Nunca había reparado en lo suaves que eran sus dedos, o en lo cálida que se sentía su mano, o en lo pequeña que era en comparación con la suya, o que esa noche tenía las uñas pintadas de negro.

Nunca había reparado en _ella_ de ninguna forma que no fuera amistad, ¿o tal vez sí?

¿Acaso había algo que él hacía que solo era evidente a los ojos ajenos?

 _¿Acaso Mairin sabía de esos rumores?_

―Hey ―la aludida se sentó a su lado ―, no te encontraba.

Alain dio otro trago _largo_ y se giró a mirarla.

―¿Estás… bien? ―Mairin tenía las cejas entornadas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

 _¿Sabes algo de los rumores?_

―Sí, am, yo… ―sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a mirarla, sonriendo ―, estoy tomando alcohol.

Mairin soltó una risita y luego otras más, y Alain la acompañó apenas, ya que su rostro lo desconcentraba. Porque nunca había reparado en ella, en cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se reía mucho, o en que esa noche se había maquillado, que tenía sus ojos finamente delineados con negro y sus pestañas estaban más largas de lo usual, y sus labios, finos, pero de dos tonos rosado más oscuro que lo usual.

―Pero eres menor.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alain soltó una carcajada.

Y Mairin pensó en que ese era el sonido más bello que jamás escuchó.

―Tienes una risa muy linda, Alain ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron apenas, de la vergüenza por hacer un cumplido tan directo.

―No tanto como tú ―Alain la miró a los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus mejillas también estaban rosadas y sus ojos cristalizados, ambos producto de las risas.

Ella rio nerviosa y le dio un empujón juguetón en el brazo.

―El alcohol te cambia drásticamente, ¿sabes?

―¿Me hace mejor o peor? ―Dio el último trago a su bebida y dejó el vaso a un costado.

Estiró sus piernas y se apoyó en sus manos, apenas reclinado hacia atrás. Mairin abrazaba sus piernas y estaba entornada hacia su lado, cosa de poder mirarlo cómodamente.

―Eres igual, pero distinto.

―Eso es contradictorio ―él sonrió y ella rio al verse descubierta.

―Veo que ahora eres más franco que de costumbre ―él asintió, obviando el hecho de que cambió de tema ―. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Dos.

―¿Quién ―ignoró el comentario de él ―se supone que es Serena? Es decir, sé que no es tu hermana, pero…

―Es mi prima.

Ella asintió y no dijo más. Sentía un curioso alivio dentro de ella, mayormente por haberlo escuchado de Alain, ya que sola se lo había imaginado. Miró sus uñas y sonrió; Serena parecía una buena persona, la madre de Alain, Norah, también parecía serlo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Alain se movía apenas, acostándose en el pasto. Ella lo imitó y sacó su teléfono.

―Saquémonos una foto ―se acercó más a él y sostuvo su celular alto, enfocando sus caras con la cámara delantera. Sonó un chasquido y luego miró la foto ―. Salió muy oscura.

Repitió esto, pero esta vez con flash.

Sostuvo el teléfono alto y enfocó el rostro de los dos.

―Sonríe ―dijo ella. El flash brilló fuerte contra sus ojos abiertos, provocando que ambos cerraran veloces los mismos. Mientras rompían en carcajadas, Mairin miró la foto ―. ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Mira!

Alain paró por un momento de reír y miró la foto; ambos tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus sonrisas eran anchas, casi tanto como sus papadas.

―¿¡Qué es esto!? ―Alain soltaba carcajadas, una detrás de otra sin parar, tanto que comenzó a rodar apenas en el suelo.

Luego de unos minutos, sus risas cesaron. Seguían acostados en el césped, uno al lado del otro, mirando las estrellas. La noche había refrescado apenas, aunque gracias a las risas, ni lo habían notado. La cabeza de Alain, que antes daba algunas vueltas por su baja tolerancia al alcohol, se había tranquilizado un poco, regresándolo a su usual seriedad.

Sacó su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Serena.

―Mairin ―ella hizo un sonido de afirmación ―, ¿te dijo Serena que nos recogería luego de la fiesta?

Ella negó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo a los ojos.

―Dijo que, como no vendría a la fiesta, nos llevaría a algún lado después ―Alain desvió su mirada, de vuelta al cielo ―. ¿Quieres, uh, venir?

―¡Claro! ―Se levantó de un salto y sacudió su ropa ―. ¿Tienes los vales? ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Le extendió los papelitos y, por un momento, pensó en no pedir nada.

Pero, por otro lado, esta era su última fiesta en la secundaria.

―Uh, dile a Sina que lo mismo de antes ―sonrió apenas y agregó ―, gracias.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente y se alejó en dirección a la casa.

…

Poco después de la una de la madrugada, Alain recibió un mensaje de Serena, preguntándoles si ya era hora. Él le respondió afirmativamente, y luego de eso, se sentaron a esperarla en el porche de la casa.

Había un banco blanco colgante a la izquierda de la puerta de calle donde se sentaron. Ya no había tanta gente en el patio delantero como antes, aunque sí pasaban seguido por la puerta, entrando y saliendo.

―Está… algo fresca la noche ―comentó Mairin soltando un bostezo.

Hacía un largo rato que estaban afuera. El calor de las risas y el alcohol se había disipado por completo. La música seguía presente, pero había bajado apenas de volumen; las risas de los demás resonaban fuertes, seguro influenciados por el alcohol y otras cosas.

―Eres muy popular, Alain ―volvió a hablar Mairin, acercándose más a él y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es eso?

―Pues, todos te saludaban, y muchas chicas querían bailar contigo.

La voz de ella era suave, pero él la escuchaba perfectamente. Alain trataba de relajarse, pero era la primera vez que tenía esta cercanía con otra persona, por lo que se volvía muy consciente de sí mismo. ¿Tendría olor raro? ¿Sería incómodo su hombro? ¿Estaría frío él y le daría más frío a la chica?

Sin embargo, trató de dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en la pregunta que le daba _un poco_ de curiosidad.

―¿Tú querías bailar conmigo?

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―Respondió simple y él sonrió, finalmente relajado.

―Debimos haberlo hecho ―apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la chica.

―La próxima será.

Rodeados de ese silencio cómodo que hacía cierto tiempo se había creado entre ellos, esperaron por Serena, que mucho más no tardó.

Tocó bocina dos veces y ambos se levantaron sobresaltados, luego caminaron veloces hasta el auto.

― _¡Holass, cariñoss!_ ―Exclamó una chica rubia, asomada del asiento del copiloto.

Estaban en un auto rojo oscuro, el del padre de Alain. Las ventanillas estaban del todo bajas en los asientos delanteros y música pop del 2000 sonaba a todo volumen. Mairin miró a la chica, porque en verdad no le había entendido bien lo que dijo y le sonrió, luego subió al auto, seguida de Alain.

―¡Alain, hace _tantoss_ que no te veía…!―La chica trató de pasar a los asientos traseros, pero Serena volvió a acomodarla, al mismo tiempo que conducía ―. Bueno, bueno, me quedo aquí… _¡Alainn!_ ¡Hay que festejar tus cumpleaños!

―¡Korrina, siéntate bien o Alain se enojará contigo! ―Exclamó ella, un poco más alto de lo que debía. La otra chica solo soltó risitas y miró a los dos menores en el asiento trasero.

―Ella es Korrina ―le explicó a Mairin, hablándole casi al oído por la música ―, es vecina nuestra desde pequeños. Y creo que está ebria.

―¡Chicos! ¡Korrina está borracha! ―Gritó Serena, en lugar de bajar el volumen de la música ―. Así que iremos a su casa y luego seguiremos… ¡Amo esta canción!

Claramente, Serena estaba un poco ebria también. Por suerte iban muy lento, tal vez debajo del mínimo permitido, y las calles del vecindario estaban vacías. La canción retumbaba fuerte en los oídos de Alain y no le gustaba esa canción, pero debía admitir que sabía la letra de _memoria_ , gracias a Serena y Korrina.

―¿Estás… cantando? ―Preguntó Mairin en su oído, sorprendiéndolo.

―Sí ―sonrió y suspiró en la oreja de ella las estrofas ―, _voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir/ voulez vous coucher avec moi._

Mairin soltó una carcajada y lo miró a los ojos ―. ¿Sabes francés?

―Debo estudiar un poco más…

―No tienes ni idea de lo que has dicho ―ella seguía riendo.

El auto se detuvo y la música se cortó. Ambos miraron al frente, encontrándose con las miradas de Serena y Korrina.

―Pues, no queremos cortarles el _rollo ―_ comenzó Serena, mirando a Alain y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente ―, pero iré a dejar a Korrina en su cama, así que, esperen aquí.

No esperó respuesta y salió del auto. Korrina seguía mirándolos y sonreía de forma tonta.

―Hacen una pareja _taaaaan_ linda… ―Serena la llamó desde afuera y abrió la puerta ―. Los veré otro día, _cariñoss._

Las chicas se alejaron del auto y, segundos después, entre risitas y _shsh_ , entraron en la casa.

Alain y Mairin estaban solos en el auto. Las ventanillas delanteras seguían completamente abiertas, pero no se sentía el fresco. El silencio zumbaba en sus oídos y la oscuridad los rodeaba. Habían olvidado de lo que hablaban y solo estaban en silencio. Alain estaba tenso en su asiento, porque luego de haberse acercado a la menor, nunca había vuelto a acomodarse; Mairin estaba de costado en el asiento y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Por un momento, creyó que se quedaría dormida, pero el sonido de la voz de Alain la espabiló.

―Así que… ―ella lo miró apenas ―, ¿qué significa…?

―No, no, no ―interrumpió riéndose ―, no te diré qué significa, investiga tú solo. Mejor hablemos de cuándo fue tu cumpleaños y por qué yo no sabía.

―Ugh ―Alain desvió la mirada y sonrió apenas ―, fue la semana pasada.

Mairin jadeó indignada ―. ¿Y no me dijiste? ―Lazó los brazos hacia arriba dramáticamente y se golpeó contra el techo, luego, echó a reírse.

―Es que… ―Tenía el rostro serio y giró a mirar al frente ―, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Creo que solo se me pasó.

Mairin dejó de reír y lo miró preocupada. Alain tenía los ojos entrecerrados, seguro por el sueño provocado por el alcohol, pero también se le notaba el desánimo.

―Oye ―Mairin se le acercó un poco y llevaba su mano hacia su hombro ―, ¿estás bien?

―¡Volví! ―Exclamó Serena, entrando en el auto. Ambos se exaltaron y Mairin se alejó de él ―. ¡Siguiente parada!

La rubia encendió el auto y la música se reanudó a todo volumen. Los tres saltaron asustados y Serena lo bajó de un golpe.

―Am, ¿Serena? ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder. Buscó en la guantera del auto una carpeta con cds, hasta que se decidió por uno. Era un disco _pirata_ de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

―Mairin ―la rubia la llamó cuando el auto comenzó a moverse ―, ¿tienes algún problema con las drogas?

―¡Serena! ―Exclamó Alain.

―… Creo que no.

―¡Mairin! ―Exclamó de vuelta Alain, mirando a la chica a su lado. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

…

En pocos minutos llegaron a su destino. Era la cochera de una casa a un par de calles de la casa de Alain. La puerta estaba entreabierta y luz y risas salían de allí. Serena se acercó de forma familiar y levantó la puerta, revelando a tres chicos riendo a carcajadas.

Dos de ellos, tal vez de la edad de Serena estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un sofá. Uno tenía el cabello negro y llevaba una sudadera azul; el otro tenía cabello celeste, aunque se le comenzaban a ver las raíces marrones. Ambos tenían ojos cansados, una gran sonrisa y las mejillas rojas, además de estar sudando. El tercero parecía mayor, era de tez más oscura y tenía cabello castaño. Parecía tener piedras de colores trenzadas en el cabello.

―¡Alain! ―Exclamaron los dos menores desde el sofá, trataron de levantarse al mismo tiempo, impulsándose con el cuerpo del otro, pero por los movimientos erráticos, cayeron bruscamente en el sofá.

―Ustedes dos ―el mayor los miró, serio ―, quietos.

Serena se acercó a él y sujetó una de sus manos.

―Vuelve a tu lugar ―dijo y lo sentó en una silla al lado del sofá ―, aún no terminé.

Mairin miraba a todos sin entender del todo qué sucedía. Alain colocó una mano en su espalda, la miró y sonrió suave.

―Ella es Mairin ―presentó y luego señaló a los chicos del sofá, primero al azabache y después al peliazul ―, él es Calem y él, Cress ―se giró al chico restante ―, él es Grant.

―Hola ―dijeron Calem y Cress al unísono y rompieron en carcajadas otra vez.

Ella los acompañó apenas con la risa, sin entender ―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ninguno de los presentes respondió. Ella miró a Alain y él desvió apenas la mirada. _Oh,_ pensó Mairin, _están todos drogados_.

―Así que ―trató de cambiar de tema ―, ¿qué hacían?

Calem sonrió y, mientras asentía con la cabeza, dijo, ―me agrada tu novia, Alain.

Él rodó los ojos, sin siquiera gastarse en negarlo y Mairin rio incómoda.

―No somos novios, solo amigos.

Todos corearon " _oohh"_ al unísono, gritando, y Alain no pudo evitar pensar que esa sería una larga madrugada.

…

En un momento planeó irse cuando Mairin comenzara a dormirse. Lo que no planeó fue dormirse _él_. En el transcurso de la reunión, Calem y Cress le habían dejado el lugar a Mairin y a él en el sofá para que se sentaran, pero en cuanto se apoyó, sus ojos comenzaron a estar más y más pesados. Ya no escuchaba de lo que hablaban los demás, ni reparaba en porqué Mairin reía.

No supo cuándo despertó, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Abriendo un solo ojo, veía a Grant y Serena jugando videojuegos en un rincón en una computadora portátil. Volvió a cerrarlo y trató de acomodarse mejor, hasta que se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de, rezaba, Mairin. Abrió los ojos apenas y vio en la pantalla del celular de la chica su propio rostro, junto con un filtro que le ponía bigotes y orejas de gatito.

―¿Qué haces? ―Preguntó suave y con voz ronca, aunque sin moverse.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él y dijo en su cabello ―, me recordó a ti.

Luego miró a la cámara y sonrió.

No hubo ni flash ni sonido; la foto que tomó había capturado el rostro de ella, sonriente y con el maquillaje apenas corrido, y el rostro de Alain, recién despierto, contrariado y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

* * *

Sí, fue un capítulo largo, pero no esperen que todos sean así. Les advierto que los próximos dos tienen menos de 1k palabras.

Aclaraciones:

-Vodka con energizante: en mi bella tierra de borrachos inmundos (Argentina), es común mezclar el vodka con jugo de naranja (marca cepita(?)) o con bebidas energizantes con guaraná (usualmente, marca speed). Anyway, según me dijeron mis fuentes, no es una mezcla muy saludable, así que, si alguien llega a copiarlo, hágalo con cuidado y siempre beban con moderación.

-Ah, no sé cómo se le suele decir a las comidas de parrilla en otros países, traté de hacerlo lo más neutral posible.

-La bella canción que cantaban era Lady Marmalade. No estaba en todas mis facultades cuando escribí esa parte del capítulo, así que, disculpen mi extraña elección de canción.

-A pesar de que se hablen de las drogas en el capítulo de forma tan ligera, les recomiendo, más allá del rol que tuvieron acá, que si algún día prueban alguna, que lo hagan en un entorno seguro y con personas en quienes confían. Nunca las prueben en fiestas ni cosas por el estilo, esos son los casos que suelen llevar a tragedias.

Anywayyy, creo que me fui por las ramas.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado y los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

Me voy a dormir.

Saludos.


	18. I bought you a ticket

Hellowiss.

Creo que a partir de acá, los capítulos siguen cierta línea de tiempo. No sé porqué aclaro eso, porque no es relevante que lo sepan(?). Anyway, disfruten del capítulo.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos_.

Advertencia: no hay mejor que oraciones fuera de contexto(?).

Disfruten.

* * *

Era martes, el primero de noviembre. Su madre seguía en casa; desde hacía un mes que estaba allí más o menos.

Todo… era extraño. Ella era extraña. La última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo con ella había sido poco después del accidente, en el autobús escolar. En ese entonces no lo había notado, pero también estaba algo _extraña_.

Estaba más relajada, aunque eso lo notaba más en esta ocasión.

―Adivina qué ―Mairin estaba sentada en su cama, haciendo la tarea. Su madre se asomó por la puerta abierta y entró, sentándose a su lado ―, te tengo buenas y malas noticias.

―Dime las malas primero ―Mairin estaba algo confundida por la alegría de la mujer.

―La buenas es que visitaremos a tus abuelos ―la ignoró ―, las malas es que solo tú irás. Tengo que trabajar.

Trató de lucir más decepcionada de lo que se sentía, porque, sinceramente, ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer planes con su madre y que ella no apareciera.

―Oh… ―dijo, aunque sonó fingido. Miró a su madre con una sonrisa de disculpa ―. Lo siento.

―Se pone mejor ―la mujer sonrió con malicia ―: ya te compré el boleto de avión. Sale el primero de diciembre.

―¿No hubiera sido mejor si iba para el cumpleaños del abuelo?

―Estarás para ese día.

Mairin se quedó un momento, como, en pausa.

―Perderé la última semana de clases. Espera, ¿por qué no viajo para navidad? ¿O año nuevo?

Su madre suspiró ―, mira—

―No. ―La interrumpió, dándose cuenta de su plan ―, no, no, ¡mamá! ¿¡Por qué siempre haces eso!?

―¿¡Qué!? ―La mujer exclamó ofendida y se cruzó de brazos ―. ¿¡ _Obligarte_ a pasar tiempo con tus abuelos!?

―¡Hacer planes sin siquiera preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo! ―No era furia lo que sentía, ¿tal vez decepción? De lo que sí estaba segura era que estaba harta.

―Mairin, es solo un mes…

―¡Claro que no! ―Tenía el ceño fruncido, más de lo que era usual en ella. Gesticulaba mucho con las manos y las hojas que tenía sobre su falda comenzaban a caerse ―. Seguro que cuando esté ahí, harás alguna de tus _piruetas empresariales_ para tener dos días libres, ni más, ni menos, provocando que me quede más días y, entonces… ¡Me terminaré quedando todo el verano!

―Eso no es…

―Lo hiciste. Tres. Años. Seguidos.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, restándole importancia.

―Creo que estás exagerando.

Mairin suspiró y cerró los ojos dos segundos. Luego habló.

―¿Podrías… dejarme? Tengo que terminar de estudiar para un examen.

…

El resto de la tarde había pasado tranquila, su madre no había regresado a molestarla, pero igual no había logrado concentrarse. Toda la situación seguía dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. Le hacía hervir la sangre que la mujer hiciera eso, que _menospreciara_ su opinión o sus deseos. Casi le hacía desear que ella…

El sonido de notificaciones en su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando los revisó, vio que eran mensajes de Alain y de Sina.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?_

Suspiró decepcionada, ya que tenía que declinar la posible propuesta.

 _Hola, Sina, estoy ocupada hoy. Lo siento._

Dejó el teléfono a un lado luego de contestar todos los mensajes y de ver que era hora de cenar. Bajó silenciosa y se encontró con su madre hablando por teléfono. Ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, de espaldas a Mairin.

―… Ah, lo sé, sí ―no llegaba a escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono gracias al ruido de la tv, pero sí captaba que era una voz grave ―. ¡No! ―Exclamó suave la mujer y rio apenas ―. ¡Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado! ―Soltó una carcajada.

Mairin estaba extrañada de la actitud de su madre, ella no acostumbrada ser tan risueña con nadie, solo con ella o sus abuelos, pero a ninguno les hablaba de esa forma tan… _familiar_.

Tan abstraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que estaba por pisar el segundo escalón de la escalera, el único que _siempre_ hacía ese horrendo chirrido. Quiso tirarse desde donde estaba por su equivocación.

―¡Ah! ―Suspiró sorprendida cuando se giró ―, lo siento, luego te llamo.

―¿Quién era? ―Preguntó tratando de disimular que había estado parada escuchando.

―Alguien del trabajo ―contestó sonriendo y entrando a la cocina.

Mairin entrecerró apenas los ojos y la siguió ―. ¿Te pidieron que viajaras?

―Mhm-mhm ―dijo en negación la mujer y se acercó al refrigerador para buscar algún delivery para cenar.

Por el momento, la menor decidió no presionar con el tema, aunque, de seguro, solo estaba sobre-pensando las cosas.

―Estuve pensándolo, y sí iré a la casa de los abuelos ―estaba apoyada en la mesada y siguió hablando cuando su madre la miró ―, pero quiero que haya un ticket de regreso antes de irme.

―Uh, ¿primero de marzo? ―La mujer dijo en tono de broma.

―Uh, primero de enero ―corrigió ella, sonriendo apenas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No me gusta mucho exigir comentarios, pero, idk, siempre es lindo y alentador leerlos, aunque sean dos palabras(?). Así que, si recibo cinco reviews, subiré el próximo capítulo el martes 22/5 (una semana antes de lo programado).

Espero que mi incentivo los incentive a incentivarme(?)

¡Saludos!


	19. I'll pick you up at the airport

sup.

Pues, me rompen el cora pues solo recibí dos reviews y, ya sé que no está bien demandar estas cosas, i dont care and im hurt. anyway.

Uh, creo que en este cap abusé de la cursiva(?)

Para dar un poco de contexto, están por noviembre, es primavera y el año escolar termina en diciembre. Aclaro esto porque no en todas latinoamérica es igual y, la verdad, me guío por mi país para estas cosas(?)

Anyway, disfruten.

* * *

Hacía alrededor de una hora –desde que había regresado de la escuela, para ser exactos –que trataba de leer ese capítulo de su libro, pero _no podía_. Tal vez era el estrés o que tenía hambre o el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía o el hecho de que hacía _30 horas que no dormía._

Tal vez eran las cuatro cosas juntas.

Dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación sonaron antes de que la misma se abriera. Serena entró con un tazón con _muchas_ cosas y una botella de dos litros de lo que parecía ser té verde.

―¿Hace cuánto no duermes? ―Cuestionó quitándole el libro de sus manos y acomodando la comida y bebida delante suyo en el escritorio.

―Uh, ¿cinco, seis horas? ―Ella lo miró sin creerle. Alain miró su celular y respondió ―, treinta horas, creo.

La chica suspiró fastuosamente.

―Comerás esto y luego dormirás una siesta.

―¿Qué es?

Miró bien el tazón, tenía muchas cosas verdes, arroz, nueces… ¿y pescado?

―Es una comida típica de estudiantes: tiene nueces, pescado enlatado, huevo hervido, tomate, arroz, brócoli y espinacas. Todo acompañado de un delicioso té verde ―dijo alegre.

Alain frunció la nariz y la miró con ojos cansados ―, entonces, si me envenenas ya no tendré que estudiar. Me agrada este plan.

―Vamos, es una receta de Grant ―tomó una cucharada y se la acercó a Alain ―. Grant se pondrá triste si no lo pruebas.

La chica hacía puchero, pero él estaba seguro que en su vida Grant haría ese gesto para tratar de convencerlo de comer. Sin embargo, confió en su prima y probó bocado. Era _raro_ , pero no tan feo. Era pasable.

―¿No estás estudiando demasiado como para estar en secundaria? ―Cuestionó Serena sentándose en la cama.

―No es solo la escuela ―respondió luego de comer otro bocado ―, estoy estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad.

―Ah, ya estamos en esa época del año… ―Ella suspiró ―, debería ponerme a hacer algo de mi vida… Como sea, deja las cosas ahí cuando termines y acuéstate a dormir; yo lo recogeré luego.

Salió de la habitación y Alain siguió comiendo. Tomó su celular, como, por hacer algo. Revisó sus notificaciones, sus redes sociales y, al final, le envió un mensaje a Mairin.

 _+No mucho, estoy estudiando._ Fue la respuesta de ella.

 _-Entonces te dejo tranquila._

 _+¿Tienes idea de qué hizo mi mamá hoy?_

Alain miró el dispositivo con las cejas levantadas, curioso. Se metió otro bocado mientras que veía que Mairin escribía.

 _+Compró un boleto de avión para que viaje a ver a mis abuelos_

 _+Lo cual es bueno._

 _+Pero_

 _+Pretende que me quede todo enero._

Alain frunció la nariz.

 _-Qué mal. ¿O qué bien?_

 _+¡Es malo!_

 _+O sea, ella ya hizo esto antes, hará que pase todo el verano con ellos._

 _+O sea, me encanta estar con mis abuelos, pero también me gusta estar con mis amigos y contigo en las vacaciones._

El corazón de Alain hizo un _giro raro_ y sonrió apenas.

 _-¿Tal vez podrías decirle que compre un boleto de vuelta para cuando quieras volver? Es decir, poner tus condiciones._

Dejó el tazón vacío y bebió dos tragos largos de té. Ese sí le gustaba.

 _+Eso… suena bien._

 _+Auqnue no lo sé._

 _+*Aunque._

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia su cama, luego, encendió el ventilador de pie y este comenzó a girar, apuntando a la cama de Alain.

 _-Estoy seguro que tus abuelos te extrañan._

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó la remera.

 _-Además, diciembre se pasa en un parpadeo._

Se quitó el pantalón y el calzado.

 _-Podría decirle que compre un boleto de vuelta en enero…_

Se acostó en la cama, tapado y bostezó.

 _-Yo mismo te recogeré del aeropuerto de ser necesario._

Envió ese último mensaje y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Esto era como el paralelo del cap anterior(?) porque no tengo imaginación lol

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
